1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar and cuff protecting device and more particularly pertains to protecting collars and cuffs from becoming wrinkled and smashed with a collar and cuff protecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collar and cuff protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, collar and cuff protectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting collars and cuffs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,625 to Charters, III discloses an under-cuff protective device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,232 to Gaines et al. discloses a collar protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,046 to Craig discloses a disposable cuff protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,494 to Hicks discloses a garment collar protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,631 to Ettinger discloses a protective neck collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 324,766 to Bacchus discloses the ornamental design for a collar protector.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collar and cuff protecting device for protecting collars and cuffs from becoming wrinkled and smashed.
In this respect, the collar and cuff protecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting collars and cuffs from becoming wrinkled and smashed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved collar and cuff protecting device which can be used for protecting collars and cuffs from becoming wrinkled and smashed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.